


Etched

by Mems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems/pseuds/Mems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin’s got a scar and Levi kind of loves it. Based on the head canon that Erwin has a scar on his hand from gripping Levi’s blade in ACWNR as Levi’s about to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2014/2015 Eruri Week. Day One: Past/Memories. Comments/kudos welcome.

Levi remembers every scar on Erwin’s body. He can recall with fine detail how the snapping of faulty maneuver gear wires carved the pink rise of flesh across Erwin’s right bicep, how a minor slip in attention gutting a fish sliced the clean pale line that extends from thumb tip to wrist on his left hand. Each and every one, there’s not a single marking on Erwin’s body Levi hasn’t touched from the angriest feral gashes to the delicate nicks Levi’s sure even Erwin himself doesn’t remember exist.

They’re in bed together now, and Levi traces them. He kisses them. He remembers. Finger tips and pale lips pay worlds of attention to Erwin’s scars. Some, like the bicep Levi delicately licks or the thumb he caresses with his own, Levi knows well the stories because he was there. They’re shared memories etched onto Erwin’s skin, and he cherishes them like every other inch of Erwin’s body. Others, Levi asks about as he maps them out along Erwin’s body. His curiosity has always been met with honesty, and he commits those to memory as his own when Erwin shares.

There’s one scar though, above the others that Levi pays attention to most. When he’s done with his meticulous yet soft exploration of Erwin’s scars, he settles into the warmth of Erwin’s side and takes his hand. Delicately, apologetic in a way Levi can’t help but to be, he touches it. It’s a thin, clean scar. It lines the palm of Erwin’s hand, one end to the other, deep and at one point painful, in the same kind of way the memory of that scar used to be.  

But he loves it. As Erwin lays next to him and watches him with fondness he’s still not certain he deserves, he kisses the mark he alone made. That scar, like all of Erwin’s is memory. A time no less tumultuous than the one they’re in now, though perhaps slightly more angry, and definitely more agonizing. So much had changed since his actions led to that mark, since Erwin had willingly bore it. He loves it for that reason, he thinks.

He kisses the scar again, and draws Erwin’s arm around him as he starts to fall asleep.  


End file.
